The present invention relates generally to the detection of electric and/or magnetic properties in an individual living organism. More specifically, the present invention relates to biometric recognition wherein electric and/or magnetic properties of a shooter are used to recognize the shooter so the shooter can fire a gun.
Security methods based on memory data encoded into magnetic cards such as personal identification numbers or passwords are widely used in today""s business, industrial, and governmental communities. With the increase in electronic transactions and verification there has also been an increase in lost or stolen cards, and forgotten, shared, or observed identification numbers or passwords. Because the magnetic cards offer little security against fraud or theft there has been a movement towards developing more secure methods of automated recognition based on unique, externally detectable, personal physical anatomic characteristics such as fingerprints, iris pigment pattern and retina prints, or external behavior characteristics; for example, writing style and voice patterns. Known as biometrics, such techniques are effective in increasing the reliability of recognition systems by identifying a person by characteristics that are unique to that individual. Some representative techniques include fingerprint recognition focusing on external personal skin patterns, hand geometry concentrating on personal hand shape and dimensions, retina scanning defining a person""s unique blood vessel arrangement in the retina of the eye, voice verification distinguishing an individual""s distinct sound waves, and signature verification.
Biometric applications may include but are not limited to, for instance physical access to restricted areas or applications; and access to computer systems containing sensitive information used by the military services, intelligence agencies, and other security-critical Federal organizations. Also, there are law enforcement applications which include home incarceration, parole programs, and physical access into jails or prisons. Also, government sponsored entitlement programs that rely on the Automated Fingerprint Identification System (AFIS) for access are important to deter fraud in social service programs by reducing duplicate benefits or even continued benefits after a recipient""s demise.
Biometric recognition can be used in xe2x80x9cidentification modexe2x80x9d, where the biometric system identifies a person from the entire enrolled population by searching a database for a match. A system can also be used in xe2x80x9cverification modexe2x80x9d, where the biometric system authenticates a person""s claimed identity from his/her previously enrolled pattern of biometric data. In many biometric applications there is little margin for any inaccuracy in either the identification mode or the verification mode.
Current commercially available biometric methods and systems are limited because they use only externally visible distinguishing characteristics for identification; for example, fingerprints, iris patterns, hand geometry and blood vessel patterns. To date, the most widely used method is fingerprinting but there are several problems which have been encountered including false negative identifications due to dirt, moisture and grease on the print being scanned. Additionally, some individuals have insufficient detail of the ridge pattern on their print due to trauma or a wearing down of the ridge structure. More important, some individuals are reluctant to have their fingerprint patterns memorialized because of the ever increasing accessibility to personal information.
Other techniques, currently in use are iris pigment patterns and retina scanning. These methods are being introduced in many bank systems, but not without controversy. There are health concerns that subjecting eyes to electromagnetic radiation may be harmful and could present unidentified risks.
Another limitation of current biometric systems, is the relative ease with which external physical features can be photographed, copied or lifted. This easy copying of external characteristics lends itself quite readily to unauthorized duplication of fingerprints, eye scans, and other biometric patterns. With the advancement of cameras, videos, lasers and synthetic polymers there is technology available to reproduce a human body part with the requisite unique physical patterns and traits of a particular individual. In high level security systems, where presentation of a unique skin or body pattern needs to be verified for entry, a counterfeit model could be produced, thereby allowing unauthorized entry into a secured facility by an imposter. As these capabilities evolve and expand there is a greater need to verify whether the body part offered for identification purposes is a counterfeit reproduction or the severed or lifeless body part of an authorized individual.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,719,950 (Osten), incorporated by reference herein, suggests that verifying an exterior specific characteristic of an individual such as fingerprint in correlation with a non-specific characteristic such as oxygen level in the blood can determine if the person seeking authentication is actually present. This method may be effective but still relies on exterior characteristics for verification of the individual. Also, the instrumentation is complicated having dual operations which introduce more variables to be checked before identity is verified.
Current biometric systems are also limited in size. For example, a fingerprint scanner must be at least as big as the fingerprint it is scanning. Other limitations include the lack of moldability and flexibility of some systems which prevents incorporation into flexible and moving objects. Finally, the complex scanning systems in current biometric methods are expensive and this high cost prevents the widespread use of these systems in all manner of keyless entry applications.
Accordingly, there is a need for more compact, moldable, flexible, economical and reliable automated biometric recognition methods and systems which use non-visible physical characteristics which are not easily copied, photographed, or duplicated. This would eliminate concerns regarding fingerprints that are unidentifiable due to dirt, grease, moisture or external surface deterioration; potential risks involved in eye scanning; costly instrumentation that depends on external characteristics, and the possibility of deceiving a system with an artificial reproduction of a unique external characteristic used for identification.
As an example, an ongoing problem with the use of firearms and weapons generally, is there unauthorized use. Typically, whoever is in possession of a weapon, has the ability to fire the weapon. If, for instance, a policeman on patrol becomes involved in a scuffle and his weapon is knocked from him, his own weapon can be picked up by the villain and fired at him. As another example of many examples, a father keeps a gun in his house for protection but the gun is found by his children. Dire consequences could result if the children were to start playing with the gun and firing the gun. What is desirable is for a weapon to only be able to be fired by an authorized individual so if the weapon is no longer in the possession of the individual, the weapon will not operate.
The present invention pertains to an apparatus for recognition of an individual living organism""s identity. The apparatus comprises a sensing mechanism for sensing electric and/or magnetic properties of the organism. The apparatus comprises a mechanism for recognizing the organism. The recognizing mechanism is in communication with the sensing mechanism.
The present invention pertains to a method for recognition of an individual living organism""s identity. The method comprises the steps of sensing electric and/or magnetic properties of the organism. Then there is the step of recognizing the organism from the property.
The present invention pertains to an apparatus for recognition of an individual living organism""s identity. The apparatus comprises a sensing mechanism having a contact area of less than 2.0 centimeters squared to identify an attribute of the organism. The sensing mechanism produces a signal corresponding to the attribute. The apparatus comprises a mechanism for recognizing the organism from the attribute. The sensing mechanism is in communication with the recognizing mechanism so the recognizing mechanism receives the signal from the sensing mechanism.
The present invention pertains to an apparatus for recognition of an individual living organism""s identity. The apparatus comprises a sensing mechanism having a thickness of less than 0.2 centimeters to identify an attribute of the organism. The sensing mechanism produces a signal corresponding to the attribute. The apparatus comprises a mechanism for recognizing the organism from the attribute. The sensing mechanism is in communication with the recognizing mechanism so the recognizing mechanism receives the signal from the sensing mechanism.
The present invention pertains to an apparatus for recognition of an individual living organism""s identity. The apparatus comprises a sensing mechanism for sensing an attribute of the organism. The sensing mechanism produces a signal corresponding to the attribute. The apparatus comprises a mechanism for recognizing the organism from the attribute with an accuracy of greater than one in a billion.
The present invention pertains to an apparatus for recognition of an individual living organism""s identity. The apparatus comprises a sensing mechanism which is moldable into a shape having a non-flat surface. The sensing mechanism senses an attribute of the organism and produces a signal corresponding to the attribute. The apparatus comprises a mechanism for recognizing the organism from the attribute. The recognizing mechanism is in communication with the sensing mechanism. In the preferred embodiment, the electrodes can be concave, flat, convex, or a combination thereof, lending them to molding into numerous devices. The electrode simply needs to contact the skin of the subject individual.
Characteristics of an organism can be detected by its electrical/magnetic properties, and an individual organism has unique electrical/magnetic properties.
I. The properties can be measured using any mechanism which measures the properties.
A. The properties can be measured using any mechanism which uses a DC, AC, electric field, magnetic field, and/or EM field.
B. The properties can be measured using contact and/or non-contact methods.
C. The properties can be measured by positioning the organism in relation to the applied energy:
1. as part of an energy flow
2. interrupting an energy flow
3. responding to an energy field by generating its own energy flow
The properties can be measured using induced currents.
D. The properties can be measured for a single body segment or for multiple segments. Multiple segments can be compared with each other, i.e., a measured segment from the left hand can be compared to a measured segment on the right hand.
E. The properties can be measured using one or more frequencies.
F. The properties can be measured using one or more waveform shapes.
G. The properties can be measured generating 3 or more dimensional matrices.
H. The properties can be measured using unique sensors.
1. Size
2. Flexibility
3. Moldability
I. The properties can be measured to one in one billion accuracy or greater.
II. An individual organism can be recognized by its electrical/magnetic properties. Any of the mechanisms described in I. can be used for this. Although the absolute measurements will vary slightly from day to day, the relative ratios of the measurements will remain constant enough to derive a biometric pattern.
III. Diagnostic characteristics of an organism can be detected by its electrical/magnetic properties. Positioning the organism in relation to the applied energy as part of an energy flow, and interrupting an energy flow are described in the prior art. An organism responding to an energy field by generating its own energy flow, such as an induced current is not. Induced currents can be used to measure the electrical/magnetic properties of an organism to determine diagnostic characteristics such as:
A. Presence or absence of bone trauma
B. Presence or absence of tumors
C. Presence or absence of toxins
D. Levels of metabolites
The present invention pertains to an apparatus for identifying electric and/or magnetic properties of an individual living organism. The apparatus comprises a sensing mechanism for sensing the electric and/or magnetic properties. The apparatus comprises a mechanism for forming matrices corresponding to the organism having at least four-dimensions.
The present invention pertains to a method for sensing an induced current in an individual living organism. The method comprises the steps of inducing current in the organism. Then there is the step of detecting the current induced in the organism.
The present invention pertains to an apparatus for sensing an induced current in an individual living organism. The apparatus comprises a mechanism for inducing current in the organism. The apparatus comprises a mechanism for detecting the current induced in the organism.
The present invention pertains to an apparatus for diagnosing a bone. The apparatus comprises a mechanism for inducing a current in the bone. The apparatus comprises a mechanism for detecting a fracture or break in the bone.
The present invention pertains to a method for diagnosing a bone. The method comprises the steps of inducing a current in the bone. Then there is the step of detecting the induced current in the bone. Next there is the step of detecting a fracture or break in the bone.
The present invention pertains to an apparatus for sensing the electric and/or magnetic properties of an individual living organism. The apparatus comprises a mechanism for transmitting electric and/or magnetic energy into the organism. The apparatus comprises a mechanism for receiving the electric and/or magnetic energy after it has passed through the organism.
The present invention pertains to a method for using a computer. The method comprises the steps of sensing a non-visible attribute of an individual. Then there is the step of recognizing the individual. Next there is the step of accessing the computer by the individual.
The present invention pertains to a method for secure communication between an individual at a first location and a second location. The method comprises the steps of sensing a non-visible attribute of an individual. Then there is the step of recognizing the individual. Next there is the step of allowing the individual to communicate with the second location.
The present invention pertains to an apparatus for shooting. The apparatus comprises a gun. The apparatus comprises a controller connected to the gun which controls whether the gun can fire. The apparatus comprises a mechanism for determining a present biometric signature of a shooter who desires to fire the gun. The determining mechanism is in communication with the controller. The controller only allows the gun to fire if the present biometric signature of the shooter is recognized by the controller.
The present invention pertains to a method for firing a gun. The method comprises the steps of gripping a handle of a gun by a shooter. Then there is the step of recognizing a present biometric signature of the shooter. Next there is the step of releasing a trigger of the gun so the gun can fire as long as the biometric signature of the shooter is recognized.